Five years of support are requested to continue the Oregon Prevention Research Center. OPRC was formed in 1990; the work completed since then will significantly advance the field of prevention in a variety of ways. Not only has the OPRC launched a sophisticated set of randomized universal intervention trials for the early prevention of Conduct Disorder (for which we are now seeking separate funding), but a number of critical research initiatives have been developed that should further strengthen the next iteration of prevention science. Among the specific goals, we propose developmental components in the areas of advanced research training, the development of assessment strategies that are competent, sensitive, and generalizable across multi-ethnic and multi-cultural populations; the extension of male-specific models of CD prevention to females, to underserved children in foster care settings, and to at-risk toddlers; and to develop ongoing programs of biostatistical and observational research.